


Your eyes are telling blue (the stars were drowning)

by KinChan



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: He should be used to it by now.





	Your eyes are telling blue (the stars were drowning)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing this trope....I tried.
> 
> For Writer's Month Day 2 : hurt/comfort

He suddenly had the urge to get up and do something. The nagging feeling tugging at his heart came seemingly from nowhere, and for a second the long haired man tried to ignore it, shove it somewhere to preserve it for later consideration, but it was so intense, he couldn't shut it out.

So instead of idly scrolling through one social media app after the other and torturing himself in the uncomfortable position he had squeezed himself into on the little one man couch, he stood with a sigh and languidly stretched his limbs. 

He had no idea what exactly he wanted to do but his feet carried him into the kitchen and he just settled on making a cup of hot chocolate and turned to the fridge. As he waited for the milk to heat up his eyes trailed to the window. It was still raining. The heavy clouds had been hanging in the sky for a couple days already and yesterday they decided to finally ease their burden. Since then it hadn't stopped. At the prospect of the shower lasting for the rest of the week, the blonde felt miserable. 

A sigh left his lips as he reached for a mug on the shelf above the sink and deemed the milk to be warm enough; he didn't want to burn his tongue. He was halfway through the hallway connecting his kitchen to the living room when a knock echoed throughout the apartment. 

The blonde slowly turned around leveling a narrow eyed stare at his front door. It was late -- not too late to be past 3am but neither early enough that it could be the casual visit of a friend. Still, he wasn't expecting anyone. 

For a second he considered ignoring it and snuggling under the blankets of his bed to enjoy his drink, but when the person in front of his apartment knocked again, he dismissed the idea and started towards the little genkan to open the door.

He was greeted by a drenched figure slumped against the baluster opposite the opened door. His face was half covered by a wet hood, while he was trying to peak past between the pink locks dripping into his lashes. Their eyes locked.

A little while passed as they just...looked. He should be used to the boys midnight visits by now, or the silent look he would give him every time he opened the door to find him standing there. But he wasn't. How could he?

He was brought back to the present as the pinkette stepped forwards until he was close enough to bury his face against the other's shoulder. The cold wetness seeped instantly into the long haired man's shirt and he gingerly placed his hand not occupied by the steaming cup on his back, gently pulling him against his front. A shaky exhale left the boy as he pressed closer, now that he had gotten an excuse to , and they stood there while the rain, with the sky breaking open all of a sudden, turned into a deluge in the space of a breath, thunder roaring through the night sky and rain drops clattering against roof tiles.

When his clothes had absorbed enough liquid, making the fabric stick uncomfortably to his skin, he peeled himself off the other and freed his pink hair from the soaked hood.

"Want to stay for a bit?" He asked ruffling through the messy locks, like every time.

The boy smiled, a practiced devastating smile and shook his head, like every time.

"This...is enough." He lied and with a whispered "Thank you." disappeared into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
